Purepanda
Summary PurePanda is a user who joined in 2013. She is also known as Abby. Originally, she had joined Bitstrips in 2012, as annoying10, however later on created a new one. Overtime, her personality and content had changed. Before being in the "Boner Squad", she had been more open to others. During those "squad" times, she tended to be more closed off to people she didn't know very well. Her content had also changed, from her cute roleplays and unfinished romance series, to more mature roleplaying that probably shouldn't have been made (see: http://bitstripsuser.wikia.com/wiki/XavierShadow), as well as more unfinished series involving events with gore and death. Content Abby's content involved much of remixes, roleplay, episodes to unfinished series, and occasional art. Many of her old comics had either been deleted or unpublished. Series Mentioned earlier, PurePanda had not finished many series on her page. The only series completed was a quickly made remake of the short manga, Fasting by Umezu Kazuo and Eguchi Hisashi. Look Inside My Head Typical art series. Good Night Unfinished sign-up series with Abby as the "unknown torturer". Multiple gore-y, graphic scenes with extra characters as a warning to the signed-up main characters. In the end, typical ending arises with Abby's chatbar group escaping, only to have them killed anyways. Everyone dies. Brain Dead Unfinished apocalypse sign-up series. Zombies, survival, betrayal. Many more graphic scenes and a couple deaths of signed-up main characters. Ending unknown. Bittou stu-rippou GAKUEN!! (Bone Squad Edition) Unfinished weeaboo series with the Bone Squad (notable members: Abby, Ken (XavierShadow), Stacie (yadiy1244), Lee (Athena404), Danny (Greenscorp31), Will (Cheddar Fromage), Rat (hellokitty).) Essentially a shitpost series, with over-exaggerated events happening with the Bone Squad (ex. ships, drama, interests) Happy Ending Finished series about a girl who starves herself for a boy she likes. Based on the short manga, "Fasting" by Umezu Kazuo and Eguchi Hisashi. { typical bitstripper's life series } Strips involving adequately interesting events in Abby's life. For example, the meet-ups she's had with Ken and Fred (Frederick Ray Aquino), and the situations she's gotten herself into because she's a dumbass. Other Rain Unfinished series involving a famous actress and barista boy. They get married. Tutorials Title says it all. Definitive Therapy Based on a novella published on the site, Wattpad. It is about how truly menacing the Joker is. Alone A girl wakes up to be the only human in town. Where is everyone? Based on the Spongebob episode, "Gone". Red Snow Horror based series with Snow White Best Friend Goals Two childhood friends falling in love with each other, but others outside themselves only see it as a mere friendship between to two girls. They get married. Willbby (?) Series involving Abby and Will. Made for a bet. Drama Some people often criticized the "Bone Squad", therefore beginning a lot of drama. A notable situation involving Abby was the issue with Neil (aka LazorCozmic) and his apparent liking to her, despite her refusal and non-reciprocation. At the time, Neil was on the verge of turning 18, while Abby was 14.) free to add more lol = Denis <3Category:User